Dyskusja:Toa Armageddon
Jakie rasy mam do wyboru? I może wyslesz pare zaproszeń Vezok999 07:55, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Każdą: Matoranina, Skakdi, Vortixx, Makuta, Skakdi, Bohrok itd. itp. A z zaproszeniami to dobry pomysł--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:32, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Vezok ma już postać, może wreszcie zaczniemy?__KopakaNuva 17:35, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) We dwóch ??? Gurahk, rozelij reklamy, i proponowałbym nie zamykać zapisów jeszcze przez tydzień po rozpoczęciu gry Vezok999 19:07, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Guurahk, zmieniłem postać, bo gdy pisałem to nie było jeszcze o braku mocy elementarnych u Skakdi, albo niezauważyłem. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiło Ci to problemu Vezok999 19:08, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Gurcio, gra jest bardzo dobra! Profesjonalne opisy, przemyślana fabuła- ogólnie perfect. Mam nadzieje że moja gra (planowana produkcja) będzie tak samo dobra. Tylko pamiętaj o zmianie ekwipunku :) No i gdybyś podczas poruszania mówił nam gdzie jesteśmy to by fajnie było, ale teraz oczywiscie nie, sami mamy to odkryć. No i najważniejsze, zguba gier- żeby nie znudziło Ci się szybciej niż graczom... Vezok999 20:34, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma bata:D. Nie znudzi mi się i życzę ci sukcesu z twoją grą:) A propos gry to jeśli ktoś (nie daj Boże) zginie to może (za zgodą reszty grupy) zrestartować grę od ostatniego autozapisu. A i autozapis w ciągu ferii następuje o godz. 22:30, a normalnie o 20:30. Po tej godzinie prosiłbym o nie wpisywanie nowych postów.--ZakochanyRahkshi 22:22, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Gurcio, to kiedy mamy odpisywać? Bo nie po 22.30, a kiedy można czacząć odpisywać? Bo rano nie dajesz żadnego znaku "że już" Vezok999 22:18, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy wstaniesz :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 22:55, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) A jak nie spie xD No dobra, wiem kiedy Vezok999 23:30, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Jestem teraz w górach, więc gra zostaje zatrzymana z powodu przenoszenia serweru :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:06, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Co tak cicho ?!Echoooo ! Jest tam kto : D-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:56, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Zdaje się że pora na interwencję Guru :}Pewno następny akt :>-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 09:40, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Niestety Gurcio pewnie bedzie obecny koło 18:00 ,a mi się tu nudzi :PP Dalij Guru ,Dalij !xD-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:29, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Szto tak cicho ?^_^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 15:48, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) W kościele byłem! :P--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:30, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Dobra na dziś koniec! Uh, ale dziś się napisaliśmy :P Jutro dalszy ciąg.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:16, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Dzień 1 - Rozbitkowie Wszyscy budzicie się powoli na wyspie. Stoicie niedaleko siebie, więc możecie spokojnie porozmawiać. Wokół rozpościerają się wysokie palmy, a na nich kokosy. Wszyscy odczuwacie spory głód. Naokoło rosną też przeróżne rośliny. Jedna z nich wyraźnie wzbudza zainteresowanie. Ma wiele kolców, ale również niewielkie ciemnozielone owoce. Wszędzie leżą patyki i kamienie. Zza drzew można usłyszeć ciche ryki. Co robicie? ''----'' Nie mam czasu na zastanawianie się.Wspinam się na palme i prubuję zerwać kokosa.Jak się nie da to rzucam kamieniami.Jeśli nawet to nie pomoże tom ostrze kamień i prubuje zciąć drzewo.Kalt. Pytam się wszystkich obok kim są, z wyjątkiem tego co skacze pod palmą... czakam aż wróci. Po uzyskaniu (lub nie) informacji idę o ten kolczasty owocek. Pytam sie innyc o pozwolenie i jeżeli ni mają nic przeciwko to żucam w niego kaminiami aby owoce pospadały (no chba ze da się go po prostu zerwać). A potem próbuje zerwać z palmy jedzenie Trost. ''----'' Kalt - wspiąłeś się na drzewo i chwyciłeś orzech. Niestety zerwał się za prędko i straciłeś równowagę. Spadłeś na ziemię i straciłeś 3 HP. Nie martw się. Kiedy coś zjesz, następnego dnia odzyskasz zdrowie. Kokos ma 20 FP i uzupełnia 5 HP. Co teraz robisz? Trost - kamienie wsiąkły w gęste gałęzie krzewu, ale połamały wiele cierni, co pozwala ci na zerwanie paru owoców. Za krzewem zauważasz za to piękną roślinę z wielkimi, jaskrawoczerwonymi owocami. Czy chcesz zaryzykować zranienie przez ciernie i sięgnąć po tajemnicze niewielkie owoce, czy też wolisz iść na łatwiznę i pożywić się tym pięknym plonem drugiej rośliny? ''----'' Oczywiście zrywam te z kolczastego które są już bzpieczne. Potem próbuję znaleźć patyka na tyle długiego i rozdwojonego na końcu, żeby zerwać owoce. A jak nie to idę na żywioł przez kolce Trost. Zżeram kokosa.dobrySzukam kija i ostrego kamienia.Jak znajdę to robię oszczep.Kalt ''----'' Trost - nie znalazłeś żadnego długiego patyka. Cała ściółka, to same krótkie patyczki. Nie było blisko żadnego z owoców, wszystkie były ukryte w głębi. Wkroczyłeś między w miarę oczyszczone gałęzie. Zerwałeś 6 owoców, lecz kiedy wyszedłeś z gąszczy, zauważyłeś 2 kolce wbite w ramię. Uwolniły do twojej krwi toksyny, które cię lekko zraniły (2 HP), jednak były zbyt słabe, by cię otruć. Zaraz potem wyrwałeś kolce. Te owoce to był dobry wybór. Mimo rozmiaru zapełniają aż 50 FP i leczą o 10 HP. Co teraz robisz? Kalt - kokos trochę zapełnił twój brzuch, więc nie przeszkadza ci już głód. Zostały ci tylko po nim dwie skorupki. Nie znalazłeś kija, ale za to znalazłeś bardzo ciekawy kamień. Czy chcesz mu się przyjrzeć bliżej? ''----'' Chce się przyjżeć bliżej a ze skorupek robie naramienniki bądż hełm Kalt. ''----'' Kalt - założyłeś skorupki na ramiona, lecz przy najmniejszym ruchu spadły ci. Jednak założenie ich na głowę było dobrym pomysłem. Zdobyłeś hełm + 1 DEF! Została ci tylko jedna skorupka. Ten kamień to... krzemień + 1-7 ATK. Możesz nim również rozpalić ogień! Zaczyna się ściemniać. ''----'' '(ale wiesz że zerwałem i te z kolców i te bliżej,tak? Więc napisz ile leczą te drugie, te z "ciekawej rosliiny") Idę do Kalta i proponuje mu wymianę: skorupka kokosa za mój owoc (w zależności który leczy mniej to ten) Bo i tak powinno mu wystarczyć. Potem proszę go o rozpalenie ogniska i idsziemy spać - Trost. Przyjmuję oferte Trosta oraz rozpalam ognisko.Poszukuję źdźbła trawy lub innej roliny aby se pożuć.Kalt. (Vezok, ta roślina jakby co była dalej; proszę precyzuj dokładniej swoje wypowiedzi używając przymiotników i synonimów). Trost wymienił się jaskrawym owocem za skorupkę kokosa, Kalt żuł sobie trawkę w cieple ogniska, potwory z puszczy omijają światło szerokim łukiem, wszystko dobrze. Wszystko? Okaże się następnego dnia... Autozapis Dzień II - Nadal uwięzieni Rano idę pod morze czy tam jesioro nie wiem co to jest i rozglądam się za rybami jeli są ryby to z lici palmowych wyplatam sieć i zarzucam.Potem czekam aż co się złapie.Nadal żuję trawke.Kalt ("nad" morze) Kalt - Wszędzie pływają ryby, jednak same liście palmowe nie wystarczą, aby zrobić sieć (opisuj dokładniej co robisz). Trawka nagle wpadła ci do przełyku. Zaczynasz się dusić! Co teraz robisz? (Sorka, nie wiedziałem zupełnie jak to opisać- bo chciałem zerwać i te dalego, w głębi cierni i te, które odbezpieczyłem kamieniem, te z ciemnozielonymi owocami:) ) Zakładam skrupkę kokosa na głowę. Zbieram najdłuższe patyki, tyle ile miesci mi się w garsci. Potem szukam suchej trawy i wkładam między patyki z jednego końca. Potem szukam, elastycznych roslin, tylko nie suchych (trawska, patyki- i nie mów mi, że patykami nic się nie zwiąże, bo jak się ma odpowiedniego to się da- sam tak już robiłem xD ) . Kiedy wszystko trzyma się całosci to chowam "moje dzieło" i rozglądam się za czyms na kształt pojemnika czy płachty. Trost. Prubuję ją sobie wyciągnąć a jeli się nie uda to wołam o pomoc.W ostatecznoci zjadam owoc albo piję wodę aby trawka przeleciała dalej.Kalt. Trost - (wiem, że się da, nie jestem ciamajdą i też tak robiłem nieraz, a z tym dalekim krzewem źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Widać go było tylko, kiedy podszedłeś do ciernistego krzewu i można było okrążyć krzew i od razu wziąć tamte, a ta dziura między cierniami, jedynie pozwalała ci sięgnąć po zielone owoce, bez zbytniego narażania się) nie znalazłeś płachty, ale na ziemi leży dużo liści palmowych. Może z nich uda ci się coś związać? Nagle jednak czujesz przenikliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Możliwe, że to przez głód. Co teraz zrobisz? Kalt - wszyscy zostali w lesie, a tobie nie udało się jej wykrztusić. Możesz zaryzykować zdrowie i wypić trochę słonej, morskiej wody lub zjeść soczysty, acz tajemniczy owoc. Co wybierasz? ''----'' Zjadam owoc a jak nie zadziała to pije wodę.Jak mi przejdzie to odrywam od lisci palmy boki aby została ta twarda linka i przeplatam aby powstała sieć.Kalt. Rozglądam się dookoła. Jeżeli nic podejżanego lub groźnego nie znalazłem to zbieram liscie i idę nad jezioro/morze Trost. ''----'' Kalt - słodki sok zaczął spływać ci po brodzie, kiedy zanurzyłeś zęby w soczystym miąższu. Jednak po pierwszym kęsie uderzyła cię potężna fala gorąca. Owoc wypadł ci z ręki, trawka spłynęła do żołądka, ale ty upadłeś na ziemię nieruchomo. Czujesz się niczym jajko na patelni. Ledwo możesz mówić, a co dopiero mowa o chodzeniu. Co teraz poczniesz? Trost - wokół cisza i spokój, lecz ty czujesz ten ból ponownie. Czujesz się coraz słabszy. Co teraz zrobisz? ''----'' Próbuje zwymiotować. Jak nie zadziała to idę się przespać Trost. Nie mam co robić.Leże nieruchomo i czekam na cud.Kalt. ''----'' Trost - jeszcze nic nie zjadłeś, więc nie miałeś jak zwymiotować. Sen ci niestety nie mógł pomóc. Czułeś coraz większe osłabienie i nagle poczułeś jak coś napiera ci na klatkę piersiową z wielką siłą. Wiesz, że jeśli zaraz nic nie zdziałasz, to może ci rozsadzić ciało. Co teraz zrobisz? Kalt - nagle zza drzew wyskoczyła grupa Skakdich. "Mamy kolejnego!" zawołał jeden z nich. Dwaj inni wzięli cię i położyli na noszach. "Biedaku" powiedział Skakdi stojący obok ciebie "dałeś się skusić zdradzieckiemu owocowi Lhikan. Nie wiesz, że jaskrawe barwy to ostrzeżenie przed trucizną!? - krzyknął na ciebie jakby miało być to coś oczywistego. Po chwili jednak obniżył ton. "Nie martw się, wypij trochę, to spowolni działanie trucizny, a wyleczymy cię w naszej fortecy" powiedział po czym podał ci bukłak z chłodną, czystą, słodką wodą. Od razu poczułeś się lepiej. Nie mogłeś się ruszyć, więc jedyne co ci faktycznie pozostało do zrobienia to rozmowa z pielęgniarzem i obserwowanie przybyszy oraz drogi ''----'' Nadal próbuje zwrócić zjedzone owoce. Jeżeli nie udało się to idę biegnę nad jezioro szukać pomocy Trost. Mimo że może nie mają za dobrycha zamiarów to dziękuję mu za pomoc i mówię o trawie i o owocu który mi tylko został.Potem pytam się dla czego on mi pomaga.Mówię że piraka przecież byli źli.Pytam się też czy teraz są dobrzy oraz mówię o Troście który został w obozie.Informuje ich że to od niego mam owoc i że on też może jest zatruty.Kalt. (przeczytaj informacje o tej grze to dowiesz się dlaczego ci pomagają...Vezok999 21:04, lut 22, 2010 (UTC)) ''---'' Trost - (Morze! Jesteście na wyspie! Tu nie ma jeziora!) Nie zjadłeś przecież jeszcze żadnego owocu. (proszę cię nie pisz wiadomości kursywą; to zarezerwowane dla mnie). W oddali zauważyłeś grupę postaci. Zaczęły się do ciebie zbliżać! Co robisz? Kalt - Skakdi spojrzał na ciebie pytająco i spytał: "jacy Piraka? Pewnie masz omamy przez tę truciznę" (przecież to zupełnie inny świat! tu nigdy nie powstali Piraka!). Nagle jeden ze Skakdi na przedzie zawołał: "widzę kogoś potrzebującego pomocy!". Wszyscy Skakdi z miejsca ruszyli do oddalonej postaci. Autozapis Dzień III - Nocna wędrówka Rozglądam się i chyba wiem kto to.Mam nadzieje że to Trost.Jeli tak i tu go przyniosą to mówię mu ty d*****.moge za gwiazdki dostać bana to je usune.Ok?Kalt. (kursywa była przez czysty przypadek ) Nie robię nic Trost. Kalt - póki co widzisz tylko w oddali postacie, nadal nie wiesz czy to Trost. Nagle słyszysz coś w krzakach. Jakieś szeleszczenie połączone z warczeniem. Wszyscy obrońcy bardzo się oddalili, a obok siebie widzisz mały sztylet. Niestety bardzo ciężko byłoby ci po niego sięgnąć. Co teraz robisz? Trost - podbiegła do ciebie grupa Skakdich. Jeden z nich pyta się ciebie czy nic ci nie jest. W oddali szybko przemknęła ci jakaś sylwetka. Co robisz? ''----'' Mówię do jednego z nich, że jestem chory. Mówię też, że zobaczyłem cos dziwnego w krzakach Trost'19:45, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Udaję nieżywego i niewiem jak ale jak się da to chcę smierdzieć.'Kalt ''----'' Trost - jeden z Skakdi pyta cię co ci jest dokładnie, pozostali wracają do leżącego Matoranina. Kalt - (pisz co robisz, a nie co chcesz zrobić!) udawanie trupa przyszło ci łatwo, ale nadal nic nie wychodzi z krzaków. ''----'' Dopuki skakdi nie wrucą to udaję trupa.Kalt Mówię ze czuje straszny ból w klatce piersiowej Trost '. ''----'' ''Kalt - trzech Skakdi powróciło do twojego leża, reszta jest jeszcze dość daleko. Wtem zza krzaków wyskoczyła wielka bestia i powaliła jednego Skakdi po czym przegryzła mu gardło. Drugiego przecięła szponami. Ocalały Skakdi strzelił do niej z prymitywnego miotacza, lecz bestia przyjęła cios bez jakichkolwiek obrażeń i zabiła Skakdi. Najwyraźniej cię nie zauważyła i zaczyna pożerać czerwonego Skakdi. Grupę Skakdi z tyłu coś zatrzymało, lecz są na tyle blisko, by móc usłyszeć twój krzyk. Co teraz robisz? Trost - Skakdi zamyślił się i zaczął coś mruczeć. Poszedł w krzaki, ale po chwili powrócił z gałęzią. Nim zdążyłeś jakkolwiek zareagować, złamał ją tak, że została ostra i wbił ci ją w iskierkę sercową. Po chwili jednak ją wyciągnął, a ty oprócz przenikliwego bólu nic nie poczułeś. Jednak pulsowanie w klatce piersiowej ustało. Skakdi odrzucił patyk. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu mogłeś zauważyć, że jest bezbronny. Co teraz robisz? ''----'' Pytam co on zrobił 'Trost '. ''----'' Trost - Skakdi odpowiada, że w twoim wnętrzu krył się Fenrakk, więc go zabił. Mówi ci również, że cały gatunek Ta - Matoran zginął przez nie. ''----'' Pytam się, kiedy poczuję się lepiej 'Trost '. ''----'' (zrób coś z tymi apostrofami)Skakdi odpowiada, że już za niedługo i odchodzi w stronę reszty. ''----'' Próbuję nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.'''Kalt ''----'' Zwierzę nie zwraca na ciebie najmniejszej uwagi. Atakuje natomiast przybyłych Skakdi. Bestia skoczyła na nich i zabiła trzech. Zielony Skakdi strzelił do niej z łuku i strzała ugrzęzła głęboko w ramieniu. Kiedy stwór się ruszył złamał końcówkę strzały, lecz grot utkwił głęboko. Mimo bólu Rahi zabiło jednak wszystkich pozostałych Skakdi. Pozostał tylko jeden, pielęgniarz. Bestia przygotowała się do skoku. Skakdi jest bezbronny. Czy ktoś go zdoła ocalić? ''----'' Czekam aż minie całe to zdażenie.Kalt Czekam aż mi przejdzie Trost '. ''----'' ''Kalt - bestia nadal szykuje się do skoku i nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi. Zdaje się "bawić" swoją ofiarą. Trost - już czujesz się lepiej, ale nadal doskwiera ci głód. Cherix - budzisz się w nocy, na obrzeżu lasu. Ledwo widzisz zarysy drzew, lecz do twoich uszu dochodzi odgłos warczenia. Jakieś 2 bio od ciebie widzisz lezącego Matornina, bezbronnego Skakdi i bestię gotową do skoku. Obok siebie widzisz martwe ciało Zaczajacza z wielkimi pazurami. Co teraz robisz? ''----'' Prubuje oderwać pazury z ciała Zaczajacza ,po czym zamierzam pomóc -'''Cherix ''----'' Cherix - udało ci się oderwać pazury. Gratulacje! Masz pazury Zaczajacza! ATK 3 - 8. Zamierzasz i zamierzasz, ale co robisz? (pisz w aspekcie dokonanym) ''----'' Skaczę na plecy bestii i udeżam go kilkokrotnie pazurem Zaczajacza w głowę-'Cherix' ''----'' Cherix - Walka! *''Cherix vs. Szybowy Zaczajacz'' *''Cherix atakuje z zaskoczenia!'' x2 *''Cherix atakuje w głowę!'' x3 *''Szybowy Zaczajacz nie może dopaść przeciwnika!'' x0,5 *''Cherix atakuje pazurami!'' 8 x2 x3 = 48 *''Stan Szybowego Zaczajacza'' = -3 HP! *''Cherix wygrywa bitwę!'' *''Cherix otrzymuje Pazury Zaczajacza x1!'' Wygrałeś! Skakdi upada na kolana i dziękuje ci za pomoc. Obok leży nieprzytomny Matoranin, co robisz? ''----'' Obdździeram Szybowego Zaczajacza ze skóry .Biorę ze sobą mięso i skórę (czy co tam Zaczajacz ma).Rozkazuje Skakdi zostać .Podchodzi do Matoranina i Każe Medykowi Skakdi zbadać Matoranina.-'Cherix' ''----'' Akuumo - budzisz się na plaży. Wokół jest ciemno. Jedyne co widzisz to światło księżyca odbijające się w falach i małe światełko w oddali. Idziesz tam? Cherix - (Zaczajacz ma metalowy pancerz) Skakdi mówi, że Matoranin potrzebuje pomocy w fortecy, a bez załogi nie mają jak dotrzeć do statku i dopłynąć na większą wyspę. Co robisz? ''----''' Idę do światełka. - Harvas (Akuumo) Odpowiadam że jeśli nie ma nic przeciwko pójdę z nimi .Rozkazuje mu aby się zajął się na razie Matoraninem ,a ja w tym czasię pójdę zobaczyć czy nie ma jeszcze kogoś "rozumnego" w pobliżu-'Cherix' ''----'' Akuumo - zbliżasz się do światełka, sądząc, że jest ono bardzo daleko. Nagle jednak uderzasz o coś i upadasz na ziemię. Słyszysz cichy jęk i dźwięk upadającego metalu. Co teraz robisz? Trost - widzisz jakieś nikłe światełko zbliżające się do ciebie. Nagle coś cię uderza i upadasz na ziemię. Słyszysz cichy jęk i dźwięk upadającego metalu. Co teraz robisz? Cherix - Skakdi zgadza się. Jakieś 10 bio od siebie widzisz w ciemności dwa światełka. Co robisz? ''----'' Pytam się nieuważnego amtoranina kim jest i czego chce Trost '''. Podnoszę się i sprawdzam co upadło. Czy to nie jest przepadkiem Trost? I mów do mnie: '''Harvas!!! ''----'' Harvas - a i skąd znasz Trosta? Nic nie widzisz poza światełkiem. Nagle słyszysz głos dochodzący ze światełka. Wiatr zaczyna mocno wiać przez co głos jest niewyraźny i tajemniczy. "Kim jesteś??? Czego chcesz???" - padają słowa skierowane do ciebie. 'Trost'' - wiesz, że to Matoranin? Wiatr zaczyna mocno wiać kiedy zaczynasz mówić. Przez to twój głos brzmi tak dziwnie, że sam zaczynasz się go trochę bać.'' ''----'' Biegnę w stronę światełek .Po podejściu zauważam że to matoranin i skakdi .Sprawdzam czy żyją-'Cherix' ''----'' Cherix - ja piszę co widzisz. Tak obaj żyją :D, a na tym moja rola w tym momencie się kończy, pogadajcie sobie. Daleko w tyle jest Skakdi opatrujący Kalta, obok morze i nieprzebyta dżungla. To wszystko co powinniście póki co wiedzieć. Dołączę się w odpowiednim momencie.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) --- -Kim jesteście do jasnej !?Nieważne...Rozumiem że się zgubiliście w tych ciemnościach !Chcecie ze mną iść ?Opowiecie wszystko po dradze .Oprucz mnie jest Medyk Skakdi i jakiś nieznany mi Matoranin-'Cherix' - To Kalt, mj pryzjaciel. Zamiast tyle gadać, pomóż mi lepiej szuka mojego sprzętu! (ta zwijanka z patyków , z suchą trawą w środku). A ty, sokole oko, uważaj jak chodzisz, a przy okazji jak się nazyacie? Ja jestem Trost Trost '. To co przed tem chyba że mogę się ruszać.'Kalt Zwę się Cherix i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co tu robię !Lepiej się wycofajmy do Skakdiego i Kalta .Sprubujemy rozpalić ognisko i zrobić coś do jedzenia .-'Cherix' Jestem Havras. Dorba, chodźmy tam. A poza tym potrzebuję broni. Macie może jakiś topór? (Guru, mają ten topór czy nie?) Harvas Trost ,Harvas nie mamy czasu na takie dyrdymały !W naszym "obozie" są szczątki Zaczajacza .Ma pazury i kości !Zrobicie sobie broń .Ale niemamy czasu !Musimy wyleczyć tego całego Kalta !-'Cherix' Dobra, wezmę na razie pazury. To idziecie, czy nie? - mówię i ruszam. Harvas Chodźmy do naszego ogniska (na początku gry razem z Kaletem rozpalilismy). Głód zwalczam owocami Nidihki, jeżeli oni też są głodni, daje im owoce. Trost '''. Zgadzam się z Trostem.Odmawiam owoca .Nad ogniskiem przyżądzam mięso Zaczajacza i prubuje zakładać części jego zbroi na barki ,nogi i ręce.-'''Cherix Ja jestem głodny, więc jem owoca. Potem zbieram calutką broń martwych Skakdi na wielką kupę i robię im pogrzeby. I tak jak obiecałem biorę pazury jako tymczasową broń.' Harvas' (Gurcio, pora abys cos napisał) Jakie są bronie martwych skakdi? Wołam Skakdiego do nas. Pytam się, jakie własciwosci mają moje owoce. Do Cherixa: Za możliwosć skożystania ze zwłok Zaczajacza, oferuje mu mój kokos jako hełm (ja już taki mam). Jeżeli nic się już nie dzieje to idę spać Trost '''. Przyjmuje hełm od Trosta (skoro jestem Vortixxem to nie wiem czy mi nie będzie spadać xD) .Odprężam się ,przeciągam i zasypiam pod drzewkiem .-'''Cherix Dzień IV - Nareszcie jakaś grupa Cherix - zbroja była przytwierdzona do jego ciała więc nie potrafisz jej póki co założyć. Będziesz potrzebował czegoś do przywiązania jej. Nie, hełm ci nie będzie spadać. Zaczyna się powoli rozjaśniać. Co teraz robisz? Kalt - zbliża się do ciebie znajomy Skakdi i zaczyna ci dawać po odrobinie wody z rąk, ponieważ podczas rzezi zgubił bukłak. Po chwili podchodzą do ciebie również trzy kolejne postacie. W jednej z nich rozpoznajesz Trosta. Nadal nie możesz się ruszać. Co teraz robisz? Trost - Skakdi podchodzi do ciebie i mówi, że owoce Nidhiki są bardzo pożywne i zdrowe (+40 FP!), przez co roślina broni się kolcami. Prosi cię i całą grupę również o eskortę do statku. Nalega również by załoga się tu dozbroiła. Zaczyna się powoli rozjaśniać lecz to ci nie przeszkadza w śnie. Harvas - dusze poległych na pewno będą ci wdzięczne. Tak samo wdzięczny jest ci Skakdi pielęgniarz. Powoli zaczyna się rozjaśniać. Co teraz robisz? Wszyscy - Skakdi opisuje po kolei bronie. Są tu: 2x Łuk Skakdi - drewniana broń oburęczna, można z niej strzelać na odległość, jak również używać jako słabego obuchu (ATK - 1 - 4); 10x strzała Skakdi - zwykła strzała z kamiennym grotem, dość słaba strzała, ale najłatwiejsza do zrobienia i zdobycia, można z niej strzelać z każdego łuku, jednak przy lepszych łukach lepiej używać lepszych strzał (ATK 2 - 3); 1x Miotacz Skakdi - podobny do miotacza Zamor drewniany miotacz, znacznie jednak od tamtego słabszy, strzela kamieniami; 10x Granit - zwykły kamień, dobry jako amunicja do prymitywniejszych miotaczy (ATK 2 - 4); Pałka Skakdi - najprymitywniejsza, lecz najefektywniejsza z pałek, drewniany kij z przywiązanym kamieniem na końcu, dobra broń obuchowa (ATK 4 - 4). W okolicy również znajdują się: martwy Szybowy Zaczajacz bez pazurów (jeden u Cherixa, a drugi u Harvasa), mały nóż obok Kalta (kilka(naście) linijek wyżej), kilka muszli na plaży i liście palmowe na brzegu lasu (do środka lepiej się nie zapuszczać bez dobrego uzbrojenia). Ponadto obok znajduje się jeszcze jakaś skrzynia. ''----'' Budzę się majacząc...Oglądam za siebię i biorę sztylet .Podchodzę do skrzyni i prubuje pazurem Zajadacza ją otworzyć ,jeśli się nie uda prubuje sztyletem.Zjadam 1 kawałek smażone mięsa.-'Cherix' Biorę pałkę i jeśli Cherixowi się nie udaje, pomagam mu waląc pałką. Mówię pielęgniarzowi, że nie ma za co, w końcu była to moja rasa. Zgadzam się na bycie eskortą. Zbieram liście palmowe. Może jest w nich coś ciekawego. - Harvas ''----'' Cherix - kłódka jest wytrzymała, ale używanie sztyletu jako wytrychu poskutkowało. Gratulacje! Zdobyłeś 1 punkt charyzmy! W skrzynce są: metalowa forma do odlewów, lina i fiolka z dziwnym płynem. Możesz spytać pielęgniarza co to za płyn, albo zabrać przedmioty. Możesz również obudzić całą drużynę, by wyruszyła, albo zrobić cokolwiek innego. Co teraz robisz? Harvas - obudzony Skakdi jest ci wdzięczny, lecz zaraz idzie ponownie spać. Zdobyłeś 4 liście palmowe, lecz nie było tam nic ciekawego. Co teraz robisz? ''----'' Sprawdzam muszle. Trenuję walkę pałką i pazurem zaczajacza. Harvas Zabieram wszystkie przedmioty ze skrzyni .Liny urzywam do przywiązania części zbroi Zaczajacza do rąk i nóg .Zaczynam budzić powoli drużynę .Pytam pielęgniarza co jest w fiolce .Jeśli nie chcą wstać zaczynam krzyczeć i nawoływać .Sztylet oddaje bezbronnrmu Trostowi.-'Cherix' ''----'' Cherix - masz tylko jedną, długą linę. Wpierw musiałbyś ją pociąć. Skakdi mówi ci, że to wszechstronne, uniwersalne, lecznicze protodermis, potrzebne do leczenia ran i zadrapań. Chyba drużyna powoli się budzi. Harvas - dzięki kombinacji potężnych ciosów pałką i szybkich ciosów pazurami zyskujesz 0,5 do siły i 0,5 do zręczności! W jednej z muszli znalazłeś mału, świecący okruch skalny, czy chcesz mu się przyjrzeć bliżej? Wszyscy - wstajecie od nawoływania Cherixa. Skakdi po raz kolejny pyta się czy z nim pójdziecie. ''----'' Mówię do Skakdi że nigdy nie łamię danego słowa .Czkam aż Trost przyjmie sztylet .Biorę 1 łuk i 5 strzał .Pytam się Skakdi gdzie jest łódź .-'Cherix' ''----'' Cherix - Skakdi jest wdzięczny tobie i całej drużynie, po czy m mówi, że łódź jest po drugiej stronie wyspy. Sądzi ponadto, że to ty jesteś przywódcą i pyta się, czy mają iść naokoło przez plażę czy szybciej przez dżunglę oraz, czy ktoś mu pomoże nieść Kalta. ''----'' Mówię że pójdziemy w głąb .Proszę też o pokazanie jakiejś znanej mu bezpiecznej drogi .Pytam się czy nie ma tu jakiejś osady .Odpowiadam że Trost ,jest podobnej wagi co Kalt ,więc raczej długo go nie poniesie ,Harvas jest prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy .Jeśli sięzgodzi będzie niósł .W ostateczności ja będze niósł-'Cherix' Będę niósł. - mówię. Przepraszam Trosta za swoje poprzednie zachowanie. Oglądam okruch skalny. Pytam pielęgniarza, czy nie ma igły i nici, bo chcę sprubować uszyć bukłak z liści palmowych. - Harvas ''----'' Harvas (nie edytuj tego samego postu dwa razy, lepiej najpierw pomyśl dłużej, bo zmiany podczas mojego edytowania strasznie utrudniają mi pracę) - Skakdi jest ci po raz kolejny bardzo wdzięczny. Co do okruchu to nic specjalnego nie mogłeś się dowiedzieć, poza tym, że świeci się na jasno fioletowo. Zawiedziony Skakdi odpowiada ci, że nie ma żadnej nici, ani igły, ale może Cherix ci pożyczy sztylet i cienką warstwę liny (bo jest zbudowana z włókien, więc jakieś cieńsze można oderwać z brzegu). Co teraz czynisz? Cherix - Widzisz, że Harvas się zgłasza do noszenia. Skakdi mówi, że nie zna żadnej bezpiecznej drogi i że będzie to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, ale znacznie szybsze, a przy chorobie Kalta, czas to pieniądz. Pyta cię więc po raz ostatni, czy wolisz ryzykować życie Kalta, ale przeprowadzić grupę w miarę bezpieczną trasą, czy być może zgubić drużynę, lecz skrócić drogę. Decyzja należy do ciebie. Co wybierasz? ''----'' Pytam się ile by mniej-więcej zajeła droga przez dżunglę ,a ile przez brzeg .Pytam się również ile zostało Kaltowi do sytuacji krytycznej-'Cherix' Zaraz zaraza, wszystko czytaem ale trochę nie nadążam. Zabieram caly sprzęt Skakdi który został (trochę tego chyba jest). Potem dołanczam do Cherixa i idę z nim, w razie czego pomogę. Mówię mu aby udał się krótszą drogą. Do wszystich: "jeżeli ktos się zgubi niech uda się do fortecy skakdi, tam się spotkajmy". (Do innych graczy: możemy nie odpisywać więcej niż 2 razy, dopóki reszta nie napisze, chyba że nie będzie się pokazywał przez np cały dzień albo jeżeli jego postać robi długotrwałą czynność.) Trost. Oddaje Harvesowi linkę i sztylet .Czekam na odpowiedź Medyka.-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 15:10, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję Cherixowi i zabieram się do szycia. - Harvas Czekam...[:[]' Kalt' (DALIJ GURCIO !DALIJ ! xD)Po chwili namysłu zdecydowałem się na drogę przez niebezpieczną puszczę .Radzę drużynie się przygotować .-'Cherix' Groty i łuk na plecy, jeżeli została mi jeszcze jakaś broń to biorę i zaczynam iść z Cherixem 'Trost. ''----'' Cherix - Skakdi odpowiada, że Kaltowi zostało ok. 4 dni (naszych 6). Droga przez puszczę i statkiem do fortecy wynosi 2 dni, natomiast przez plażę 3 z czymś. Skakdi słysząc twoją odpowiedź ostrzega cię jednak przed Brakasami, Zaczajaczmi i Burnakami. Mówi także, że można spowolnić działanie trucizny o 1 dzień, używając 3 owoców Nidhiki, mleczka kokosowego i kła Jadowitego Burnaka. Ale to tak w razie wypadku. Przy okazji prosi o poszukiwanie w dżungli różnych owoców i ciekawszych roślin, aby móc z tego sporządzić lekarstwo na wyspie. Czy zamierzasz już wyruszyć? Harvas - twój bukłak wyszedł idealnie. Czy zamierzasz już wyruszyć? Trost - trochę to ciężkie i nieprzyjemne w noszeniu. Możesz zostawić część ekwipunku lub ryzykować. Czy chcesz już wyruszyć? ''----'' Patakuję tylką głową i czekam na resztę...-'Cherix' Jestem gotowy do drogi. Pokazuję pielęgniarzowi świecący kamień. Staram się napełnić bukłak i oddaję Cherixowi sztylet. - Harvas W międzyczasie biorę sztylet i rozcinam linę na mniejsze części .Prubuje przywiązać do ramion kawałki metalu ,które zdarłem z rahi-'Cherix' ''----'' Harvas - Skakdi nie ma pojęcia co to może być, ale prosi cię byś już stał przy łożu Kalta razem z nim. Zgadzasz się? Cherix - udało ci się! Masz "własnoręczne, metalowe uzbrojenie" (3 DEF)! Uważaj by nikt nie przeciął ci wiązań. Możesz również przywiązać hełm i zrobić kokosowy kask (2 DEF)! Widzisz, że Skakdi jest już na swoim stanowisku i jest gotowy. Prosi on także Harvasa by tam poszedł. Wszystko jest gotowe do drogi. No, poza Trostem. Co teraz robisz? ''----'' Biore tylko łuk + strzały. Kiedy Cherix skończy, proszę go o sztylet, gdyż nie mam broni do walki wręcz. Resztę sprzętu obwijam w liscie i przysypuje lekko piaskiem, robiąc to pod charakterystcznym drzewem. Pytam się też czy zrobi mi kask z koosa. Potem dołanaczm do Cherixa mówiąc "W drogę! Nie ma co marnować czasu, Kalt nas potrzebuje" PS: jak poza mną? już 2 razy pisałem że chce wyruszaćTrost. ''----'' Wszyscy - ale do ciebie było jeszcze pytanie :P Teraz wszyscy, którzy mają więcej niż jedną broń mają zdecydować co zakładają na siebie. Skakdi woła: "To ostatnia szansa do wymiany przed postojem! Wymieniacie się teraz czy później!? A zresztą chodźmy!" I Skakdi podnosi Kalta z jednej strony, a Harvas z drugiej. Rozpoczyna się morderczy wyścig przez tor przeszkód. Dzień V - Tor przeszkód Wszyscy - znajdujecie się teraz w gęstej dżungli. Wszędzie unoszą się przedziwne zapachy, rosną przeróżne rośliny (jak ktoś widział "Avatara" to wie co mniej więcej mam na myśli), do uszu dochodzą przeróżne dźwięki. W tym tajemniczym miejscu, gracze mogą liczyć wyłącznie na swoje bronie, bo ani teren, ani pora dnia nie sprzyjają im tutaj" Niestety odpowiadam że nie można więcej marnować liny .Ale chętnie wręczam mu sztylet .Odwracam się i ruszam w drogę...-'Cherix' Mówię ze rozumiem. Sztylet trzymam w ręce, ścinającv rosliny-przeszkody. Jeżeli widze cos ciekawego to to podnosze. Trost. Po drodze szukam liany ,na tyle długiej żeby można jej urzywać jako materiał do przymocowywania .Oprucz liany szukam również mocnej ,długiej gałęzi , do której przymocuje Pazur Zaczajacza i będze mieć włócznię .-'Cherix' Mała poprawka- skuiam się na ziołach kwiatach i owocach Trost. ''----'' Cherix - na wysokim drzewie wisi długa liana, a na ziemi leży gruba, długa gałąź. Do liany możesz się wspiąć, użyć kija do zmiażdżenia części liany o pień, tak by mogła się łatwo zerwać, lub pazurami odciąć tyle liany do ile dosięgasz. Co wybierasz? Trost - idziesz przez las, aż nagle nadeptujesz na dziwnie skrzypiącą, zieloną roślinę, obok stoi krzak z owocami Lhikan, a tuż za nim, w głębi lasu stoi krzak z owocami Nidhiki. Natomiast na drzewie z lianą, obok Cherixa, rosną duże fioletowe owoce. Co robisz? Autozapis ''----'' Pytam się czy mają dla mnie broń'Kalt' Mówie: Nie Kalt, i tak nie możesz walczyć. "Kidy wyzdrowiejesz to dostaniewsz co będziesz chciał". Mówię reszcie zeby na nas poczekali. Kiedy Chherix zrywa liane, ja wyztrzeliwuję strzałe w owoce, z nadzieją że trafię. Biorę też kilka owoców Lhikan. (Może zrobisz ograniczoną sakiewkę? ) Trost. Rozglądam się. -''' Harvas''' ''----'' Trost - trafiłeś w jeden z owoców, który spadł na ziemię. to sobie sami musicie zrobić. Co teraz robisz? Harvas - Kalt bardzo ci cięży, ale to nie przeszkadza ci zbytnio. Gdy patrzyłeś na zachód, przed oczyma mignął ci niewyraźny zarys istoty. Po chwili usłyszałeś cichy szelest z drugiej strony. Co teraz robisz? ''----'' Wolę się jeszcze za bardzo nie wychylać'Kalt' Mówię innym: Coś słyszałem. Bądźcie czujni. Przy okazji szukam liany i dosyć długiego patyka, bo chcę połączyć to z pazurem, żeby mieć kosę. SZukam też, czegoś, co może mi posłużyć jako zbroja, lub chełm. - Harvas Owoc zabieram, mówię " Koniec postoju, zaraz idziemy dalej, potem możemy się tu wrócić. Harvas, dajesz sobie radę"- po tych słowach, jeżeli inni idą, wyruszam dalej Trost. Podnoszę kij z ziemi .Prubuje przeciąć lianę szponem Zaczajacza ,jeśli się nie uda to proszę Trosta aby porzyczył sztylet i odcinam (potem oddaje oczywiście) .W ostateczności wchodzę na drzewo .Jestem czujny i gotowy do wyciągnięcia broni.-'Cherix' Pożyczam sztylet. Luk już w dłoni, gotowy do wystrzelenia (aha, i wracam sie po strzałe) Mówię aby nie zapominać o Kalcie i się pośpieszyć Trost.